In network environments, devices may be configured to exchange communications with each other via one or more switch devices (“switches”). As network traffic scales with many network devices, the topology of the network environment may become more complex, and many switches may be deployed to forward traffic between the network devices. The network devices may be arranged in one or more clusters in order to support high traffic volume, and switches may forward traffic to the clusters. Load balancers are typically deployed in front of the clusters to spread network traffic (e.g., “load”) across devices in the cluster. The devices in the cluster may be configured as Network Address Translators (NATs) and/or Port Address Translators (PATs). The switches may forward traffic to devices in a cluster based on identifier information contained in a packet. The identifier information may include address and port information. Traffic for a same communication session may be forwarded to different devices in a cluster based on the traffic direction, resulting in “asymmetric communication.”